Shadowed Past
by Tala Ginga
Summary: Cyrus and Himeka, the children of NiGHTS and Reala. They are unaware to this fact Follow these two young nightmaren as they begin to discover past that was purposly kept from them. Rated T to be safe
1. Prolouge

1Tala: I do not own NiGHTS (though I really wish I did...) I do own Amethyst, Akira, Hyro, Ruby, Toya, Cyrus, Himeka...and a lot of the other little random Nightmaren none of you recognize

Kusa: However Skull, Spider and Majikku belong to Angel Veneruso

Alu: Wiz and Aquamarine belong to Ty

Tala and Kusa: Enjoy the story!!!

Shadowed Past Prolouge

NiGHTS flew quickly through the trees of Mystic Forest, holding her children close to her, she could hear the sounds of pursuit. She stopped hovering for a moment, looking at her children, "I won't let them take you." She whispered and continued flying.

Reala halted the maren following him which consisted of Jackle, Wiz and ClawZ. "We aren't going to find her if we stay together, spread out and search." He commanded flying away through the trees after NiGHTS. Wiz took off to the right, Jackle went to the left and ClawZ followed Reala. 'Where is she?!' Reala thought angrily.

The maren in question was resting under a tree but also staying alert for any sign of movement. She didn't notice Reala in the trees above her until he floated down to her, "Hello NiGHTS." He said, sneering at her, NiGHTS backed up trying not to look at where her son and daughter were hidden. "You look like you're hiding something from me." Reala said, his eyes narrowing.

"N-no I'm n-not hiding anything." NiGHTS stuttered, shivering for some reason, perhaps it was because of the fear that her children would be found...even it was their father that found them. Unfortunately ClawZ had appeared and begun sniffing around the area where NiGHTS had hidden her most precious treasure.

"Reala, come look at this." ClawZ meowed, a curious look in his eyes, his tail twitched back and forth.

Reala glared slightly at NiGHTS before drifting towards where ClawZ was, he looked and then turned back to NiGHTS a sorrowful expression on his face, he drifted back towards her, "Why would you hide this from me?" He asked quietly. NiGHTS didn't respond instead she turned away from him. "ClawZ take those children to Wizeman."

At this NiGHTS shot up, a terrified expression on her face, "No! Please don't take them!" She pleaded, being held back by Reala as ClawZ ran off with NiGHTS's children in the direction of Nightmare Castle. Reala let go of NiGHTS, who abruptly fell to the ground crying. Reala left her there and flew back to Nightmare Castle.

Later~ "What should we do with them, master?" Reala asked, bowing in respect toward his master, Wizeman.

"You tell me that they are your children Reala?" Wizeman asked, one of his hands drifting down and looking at Reala.

"Yes, they are." Reala answered, silently hoping Wizeman wouldn't order them to be killed or destroyed.

"Place them in Aquamarine's care." Wizeman said before disappearing into shadows at the back of his chambers.

The other nightmaren in the room, which consisted of the ones on the search party (Jackle, Wiz and ClawZ), Sakura, Toya, Aquamarine, Wish, Sphinx, Skull, Spider and Majikku. Aquamarine left the room carrying the two nightmaren children. "The other older maren need to know too." Skull said, her twin, Spider, nodded in agreement. "Me and Spider can tell them."

"Yes but make it clear to them that no one else is to know about this." Reala ordered. Skull and Spider nodded and left the room.

--------------------------------------------

Tala: Well what do you peoplez think?

Kusa: Please review!

Alu: The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible!!


	2. A friend and wonderment

1Tala: Oh...my...god!!! It's the new chapter of Shadowed Past!!! I got it done!!! *passes out, out of sheer excitement*

Kusa: O.O Ummm...ok. Since Tala passed out, we'll do the disclaimer. Tala does not own NiGHTS. She does however own Me, Himeka, Cyrus, Toya, Sakura, Akira, Hyro, Amethyst and a lot of other random little maren you don't recognize

Alu: However Skull, Spider and Majikku belong to Angel Veneruso

Mila: Wiz and Aquamarine belong to Ty a.k.a Wizardmaren

Alu, Kusa and Mila: Enjoy the story!!!!!

Shadowed Past chapter 1: A friend and wonderment

10 years later~ Himeka was where she usually, hiding from the other nightmaren children. She didn't understand why they hated her so much, they always teased her because of her resemblance to the traitor...the one named NiGHTS. The teased not only because of that but because she didn't know who her parents where, 'So what if I never knew my parents...it's not reason to make fun of me.' She felt the familiar wetness of tears on her cheeks, she made no move to wipe them away.

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice asked from outside of Himeka's hiding place. "It's ok, I won't hurt you."

Himeka came out of hiding, the other maren was a little older then Himeka, the other maren looked human the only fact giving that away was a cat tail and cat ears hidden under her black hood, a scythe was strapped to her back. "Why were you hiding in there?" The cat-maren asked, "My name's Akira by the way."

"I was hiding because the other maren are always teasing me." Himeka replied her eyes downcast. "They tease because I look like NiGHTS and because I don't know my real parents."

"Ah don't listen to 'em." Akira grinned, her cat tail waving, "If it makes you feel any better I barely knew my mom, she died after having my sister."

"I'm sorry for your loss, if you don't mind me asking what was your mom's name?" Himeka asked, sympathy in her eyes.

"Her name was Sakura, others are always telling me I look like her. I'm not so sure though." Akira answered, starting to walk away, motioning for Himeka to follow. "Isn't your brother Cyrus? I didn't catch your name."

"Yeah Cyrus is my brother." Himeka answered, "My name's Himeka, Cyrus doesn't get..." She trailed off as Reala drifted by looking at her as he did. Himeka felt a slight shudder course through her. 'What was the look for?' She thought before running to catch up with Akira.

"Himeka, it just occured to me now but your brother looks a lot like Reala." Akira said.

"Maybe that's why the others don't tease him as much as me." Himeka murmured, suddenly realizing that the bells on Akira's boots and the one on her neck weren't ringing.

"That's not right or fair for that matter, you get teased but your brother doesn't." Akira sighed, noticing Himeka's confused look, "What? Oh, the bells. These bells don't ring unless I need them too, which is thankfully not a lot."

"Hey Akira...do you think we could be friends?" Himeka asked quietly afraid of rejection.

Akira laughed, it sounded a little crazed, "Oh Himeka, I thought we already were. I wouldn't have told you about my mom if we weren't."

"Oh." Himeka laughed lightly, "Your laugh sounds a little familiar though...really familiar."

"Ever heard of Jackle?" Akira asked, still laughing a little and it still sound just the slightest bit crazed.

"You mean the insane invisible maren?" Himeka asked, Akira nodded, "Yeah I've heard of him."

"He is my dad, he's crazy but he is an awesome dad." Akira smiled, "I have to go before my brother comes looking for me, see ya." With that Akira ran off, the bells still remaining eerily silent.

Himeka started drifting through Nightmare Castle's halls in the direction of where she and her brother lived with Aquamarine. 'I don't understand...why would Reala look at me like that?' Himeka wondered, 'It's definitely not the usual look I see in his eyes...' The moment replayed in her head, it was the kind of look someone would expect to see a father giving his child, Himeka shook her head ridding herself of the thought, 'Aquamarine told me that me and Cyrus's parents were killed.' Himeka thought angrily at herself, frowning inwardly, 'I have to get back to Aquamarine. She'll start worrying if I'm not back soon.' With that she started running, not noticing ClawZ watching her from the rafters.

Tala: So how did you peoplez like it? Hopefully it wasn't to much talking, though I'm pretty sure it was but apparently Himeka and Cyrus were told their parents were killed. Next time we'll see more of Cyrus.

Kusa: Yes so review people! C'mon!!! If you read you have to review.

Alu: We hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
